They always lie
by Christina Lillian Potter
Summary: Adrasteia has an amazing life she is top of her class and has wonderful friends, shes even a princess. now it is time for her to return to her life but can she accept her past as easily as she should?
1. the begining

Prelude

"Chris and Harry must grow up apart they can not know of the others existence" Dumbledore said to the professors.

"Where will they be going Albus," McGonagall asked.

"Harry will go to the Durselys and Chris will go to Elron there parent home land. They will both, of course, have many trials but it is for the best. Chris will become a fine warrior and leader, Harry will be brave and learn to put others before himself."

"Albus you cannot be serious there children and twins besides what of there older brothers" McGonagall said

"they will also be going to Elron Minnie this is the way it must be"

"Why Albus why can't they stay together."

"Chris will become the Queen of Elron when she turns of age she must know about the land and she is also it the element binder she will lead the other element powers together and keeps the balance. Harry is the wizarding worlds boy-who-lived and he must be kept humble and he can be taught humbleness at the Dursely's

So on Nov.1 Harry and his twin sister Chris were separated in hopes that they never would meet. Chris became Adrasteia in Elron and was never told of her twin brother. Harry grew at the Dursleys where he was told all about the wizarding world, and his sister, by Petunia.


	2. Chris

Chapter 1

"Adrasteia wake up." I peaked open my eye to see some one standing above me

"Leave me alone Xiomara" I said automatically assuming that's who it was

"Its not me its Mattie," came a sleep filled voice as I saw Xia stand up and stretch. I looked over at the clock on the wall and read 4 o'clock.

"Mattie its 4 in the morning," I whined.

"We have the trials to day dray."

"Dang it, when?"

"six"

"good then give me a hour more sleep"

"NO!" Both screamed at me as Mattie grabbed my blankets and pulled them off of me.

"damn its cold" I said as I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Dray!! Wake up" Mattie and Xia screamed at me.

" Ok ok I'm up" I said as I slung my feet off the bed and onto the floor. "One of you pass me some cloths so I can go shower and change."

"Here ya go Dray" Xia said as she tossed me my cloths.

"Thanks I'll meet ya'll downstairs in 20."

20 Minutes later (downstairs)

"yes breakfast time" I yelled as I started to skip to the mess hall but Mattie grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me outside.

"no training time we have to run 3 miles, practice with all our weapons for 30min each, and then…."

"then we get to go eat right?" I interrupted her

"yes Dray then we get to go eat"

"Yeah Fooooooood," I screamed.

Xia and Mattie just smiled and laughed as we headed to the trail.

2 Hours Later (mess hall)

we had just sat down with our food when Lords Damien and Aiden walked in and asked for our attention.

"Sloanes" lord Damien Started addressing the last years prentices (learners) "congratulations today is your trial"

"Lord Damien and I wish you the best of luck" Lord Aiden continued "these trials are meant to test you in the most difficult ways IF you succeed in passing them you will be given a rank, a partner, and your first mission as a warrior."

"the first to enter the trials will be Adrasteia at 6 o'clock the rest will meet in the hall of trials at six to be told the next" said lord Damien.

"Adrasteia meet me in my office after breakfast at 5:30"

"yes sir" I said

The Sloanes finished there breakfast in silence and the rest of the years ate quietly.

"I gotta go Lord Aiden is expecting me" I said as I stood to leave taking one last look at the place were I had eaten for the last 14 years.

"Good luck Dray" Xia said

"Berwyn Blessed Dray" Mattie said.

30 Min later (Lord Aiden's office)

I knocked on the office door wondering what he wanted to tell me.

"Come in Adrasteia" I heard the deep voice of the training masters voice say as I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me my lord" I said as I bowed deeply

"Yes, Dray have you thought of what your going to do after the trial?" he asked me.

"Not really I know that I have to go to London to meet with the minister of magic to make sure that all the treaties are still intact and see what is going on with their Voldemort issue. Why do you ask?"

" well i was actually going to suggest that you and your group of friends go to Hogwarts to learn some wizarding magic and to help teach non-magical defenses if the three of you are up to it Cain, Devon, and Erin will accompany you."

"I can't speak for Xia or Mattie but i personally do not want a body guard with me in that world that makes us seem more important than we are."

"I have several points to make about that statement the first being the three of you are very important figures in our society being that you are a master magi and your two friend s are just as powerful as you are. second the boys will be there as your equals since Cain is as close to a male you as we can get they will help teach the classes since many of the wizard boys may give you a few complications. The last point is that you will NOT have a body guard the six of you are more than capable of handling anything that comes your way and i trust all of you completely."

" I agree to going to Hogwarts on one condition," i said.

" Vary well what is said condition?"

"We get sorted like all other students and can gain and loose points towards our houses, AND the classes are extra maybe after dinner or before breakfast."

"I see no reason why that wont work Very well Dray you have a deal."

He stood and I bowed respectfully he nodded and i took it as a sign i could leave. As i neared the door he wished me good luck on the trials reminding me that this would be the last time i would talk to him as my teacher.

--


End file.
